04 May 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-05-04 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from the Swans covering Joy Division's Love Will Tear Us Apart. *Peel thinks the Bastard Kestrel session track B.S. 3704 stands for British Standards and could be related to condoms. In fact, he is right, it's the specification for rubber condoms. *Ken Garner's Peel Sessions book states this show has a session from Viv Stanshall, however, no evidence seems to match this on the programme. *Peel promises that he won't appear on television programmes talking about the 1960's. *Peel plays three tracks from artists on the Ron Johnson label. *Peel mentions the Great Moments Of Vinyl History compilation album has tracks compiled by Andy Kershaw. Sessions *Marta Sebestyen #1. Recorded: 1988-04-05. Broadcast: 13 April 1988 *Bastard Kestrel #1. Recorded:1988-02-07. Broadcast: 15 February 1988 Tracklisting *Cold Crush Brothers: Feel The Horns (12" - Feel The Horns / We Can Do This) Westside #''' *Cure: 10.15 Saturday Night (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Marta Sebestyen: Dunantuli Tancok (session) *Swans: Love Will Tear Us Apart (7") Product Inc. *Brilliant Corners: Your Feet Never Touch The Ground (CD - Somebody Up There Likes Me) McQueen *Joseph Mutero And The Zvishavane Sounds: Mutongi Gava *Bastard Kestrel: Risk (session) *Boogie Down Productions: My Philosophy (LP - By All Means Necessary) Jive '''# *Marta Sebestyen: Szeki Tancok (session) *Art Phag: Brains (LP - Art Phag) Wanghead *Terry Baldwin (Housemaster) Featuring Bud Latour: Nothing Over (12" - Do You Wanna Dance?) Future Sound R & R #''' *Benny Profane: Parasite (12") Ediesta *Bastard Kestrel: B.S. 3704 (session) *Colorblind James Experience: A Different Bob (LP - The Colorblind James Experience) Fundamental '''# *Marta Sebestyen: Csardas (session) *Napalm Death: Blind To The Truth / Negative Approach / Common Enemy (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Chrysanthemums: Oh Dear, What Shall We Do About The Americans? (CD - Is That A Fish On Your Shoulder Or Are You Just Pleased To See Me?) Egg Plant *Hippy Boys: Death Rides (v/a LP - Blow Mr. Hornsman (Instrumental Reggae 1968-1975)) Trojan *Bastard Kestrel: Drinking Suicidal (session) *Mr. X & Mr. Z: Respect (12") G Fine Sounds #''' *Marta Sebestyen: Szeress Egyet (session) *A Witness: Nodding Dog Moustache (12" - One Foot In The Groove) Ron Johnson *Sewer Zombies: They Had No Right (LP - Reach Out And...) Ron Johnson *Jackdaw With Crowbar: Amarillo (LP - Hot Air) Ron Johnson *Amayenge: Keilelembe Ndeke Qz (7" - Keilelembe Ndeke Qz / Kuchibombo) Kariba '''# *Bastard Kestrel: Pigout (session) *Driscolls: Girl I Want You Back (7") Restless *Matt Brown: A Man Without A Woman (v/a LP - Major Bill's Texas Soul) Charly R&B *Marta Sebestyen: The Train (session) *Waltones: Bold (v/a LP - Edge Of The Road) Medium Cool *Makgona Tsohle Band: Duba Duba (v/a LP - Great Moments Of Vinyl History) Special Delivery @''' Tracks marked '''# are available on File 2 Tracks marked @ are available on File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9869XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE008 *3) C116 Songs From The Frontline ;Length *1) 1:57:36 *2) 1:32:30 (1:02:46 - 1:26:12) *3) 1:27:50 (35:49-38:53) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE008 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *3) Songs From The Frontline ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9869/1) *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes